Chains
by ScarletRoseAngel
Summary: Lucy Hearfilia is just a innocent 17 year girl until she is captured by slave traders after fleeing her home. After enduring with them for several weeks she is bought at the port town Hargeon by the famous Guild Fairy Tail. Will she be forever just a slave, or will love set her free from the chains on her heart. Nalu and Graylu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reflection

Lucy P.O.V

I listened to sound of the waves below deck as I sat in the corner of my cell. It was dark, and cold. Even though I knew there were others who occupied the surrounding cells it felt like no one was there. They were quiet, and whenever I tried to talk to them they would just look at me with a blank expression before turning there backs on me.

It had been a few weeks now and I've lost at least 15 pounds since I was…captured. My father always said I could stand to loose a few pounds, but even he would agree with me that this wasn't healthy. Even still it didn't feel real. The whips and the chains seemed like a mirage. Like any minute now I'd wake up to my maid Virgo telling me to get ready for the jam packed day I had ahead of me.

Even though it was dark I could still see the purple bruises that never seemed to leave. Just as soon as one seemed to vanish, another would take its place. Everyday I see them for my "session". Each time I came back with purple bruises and hickies decorating my skin. I would wake up at night screaming, covered in a cold sweat, only for the others to grumble at me before returning to their precious slumber.

The only time it does seem real is when I'm sleeping. After waking I find that I can't stop shaking and have to clamp a hand over my mouth in order for me to remain quiet. Even when I'm not at the sessions, I still hear the others getting there treatment. The only way I can seem to not focus on the screams and moans is if I busy myself with remembering all the lessons I was forced to endure when I still was at the mansion where I used to live.

For once I was actually grateful to my father. I wonder if anyone is going to come looking for me. I mean it's not like I had any friends who would miss me. The maids would miss me but couldn't do a thing because they were employed to my lame excuse of a father. He might come looking if a proposal for marriage comes up that would make him richer.

I hope my maids are alright, even though they were my maids they were more of a family to me than my father ever was. Sighing in worry I run my fingers through my long blonde hair. My hair reaches my hips and reminds me of my mother too much. I look extremely a lot like her, and am reminded of her every time I look in the mirror.

The only good thing about being in this dark cell is I can't see my reflecting. I think that's why my dad despises me. I just look too much like his late wife. At least that's how he refers her to. As the boat continued to rock I found myself getting sleepy and soon the darkness took me further into the abyss I was already in.

**Hey guys! I've been thinking of starting my second story for a while now and decided to do it. If you don't know me I'm the ScarletRoseAngel. I have another story that's in progress that's called Ships in the Night. Where as that is a Nalu story and this is both a Nalu and Graylu story. This story might not be updated as much as my other story I will still update it as regularly as possible. As who Lucy ends up with, well you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry if this chapter is short, but it's the intro to this story of mine. Anyway this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't loose your head

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of one of the other girls screaming her freaking lungs out. I immediately covered my ears. Great, there go my ear drums. As my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness I had grown to know over the past few weeks. Has it been that long, to be honest I lost count of the days, and forgot dreams from reality. I mean both are hell, but judging from the small pain in my ears I would have to say this is reality.

I still hear the screams and push my hands further into my skull. Even though I start feeling pain I ignore it and push even further, anything's better than this. My lower lip starts quivering and I feel my eyes get moist. I bite my lip and curl up into a ball. I start rocking back and forth and try so desperately to stop the tears from falling. But tears can't be stopped, once they start falling they don't stop till the hit the ground and explode into tiny pieces, just like me.

I try humming to help silence the screams that continue without end, but find my voice is hoarse from all the screaming and pleading I've done. My mind instantly floods with horrifying memories and I feel more tears fall mercilessly down my cheeks. My breathing becomes uneven and I start to see dark spots in my vision. My head starts to feel light and I watch helplessly as I fall on the floor of my small dingy dark cell.

Exhaustion finally seems to have caught up with me as I lay there forced to endure the blood curdling screams followed by merciless laughter. Eventually after what seems to have been forever the screams stop and I hear the sound of something being dragged towards my direction.

After the agonizing wait they finally come into my line of sight. Except they're not dragging something, they're dragging someone. Her hair was black and flecked with fresh scarlet drops of blood. Her leg was twisted at an irregular angle and her arm was completely covered in blood from a large gash on her arm.

It isn't until I take a look at her face that I notice the slash along her throat. I feel my breath get stuck in my throat at the sight of her dead on looking eyes. I scoot farther away from her and turn away from her, knowing full well if I look at her again I really will go insane. I try to get her out of my mind, but whenever I close my eyes I see her dead ones.

I continue to listen to the sound of them dragging her away as I stare intently at the top of my cage. I couldn't even stand up entirely in here and the place reeked of vomit. I feel my eyelids grow heavy and was about to give in when I hear another sound join that of the dead girls.

I hear the all too familiar screams, but these seem different. They weren't filled with fear; instead they held rage and defiance. I immediately turn to the sound and see it's one of the other girls held captive by Bora. She has short green hair and is clutching onto to something that is passing through the bars of her cage. It's the dead girl, her arm being held by the other younger girl. "I won't let you take her!" she screamed at the guards. I couldn't see what was going on very well so I pushed myself as far into the bars as possible.

The guards pulled on the dead girl but the younger girl was stronger than she looked. She continued screaming in defiance and gave them death glares that frightened me. The tug of war over the girls fallen comrade went on for a while before one guard let go of the dead girl and reached for his sheath. My eyes widened as I realized what he intended to do. Finally I found my voice and screamed desperately "Watch out!" The girl turned to me for a second and I was the last thing she saw before her head parted with her frail body.

I watched her head roll towards me. It came close to my cage but didn't quite reach me, her eyes now like her comrades where empty and her green hair had blood splattered all over it. My hands flew to my mouth as if I could catch her death. Then I remembered the guards. I looked up to see them staring at me, looks of murder written on their faces. I saw they were bathed in blood and looked dead themselves.

I backed away from the bars and tried to get as far away from them as possible. I watched as they came closer with there swords in hand. One looked absolutely pissed, while the other one looked amused. As they get closer so does the stench of death. The amused one picks up the head and tosses it into my cage. I try to get away from it but the blood splatters all over me as he throws it. I just sit there shocked as my tears mix with her blood. The head lands on my lap and I look down to see her eyes.

At a closer range I see they are a ruby red. I can't move as I watch my tears fall on the poor girl. She looked about 13 and had her innocence taken from her. They've never killed us before, never. We were the merchandise and sure they rough us up but they never killed us. I look up at them and feel anger fill my every fiber. I don't speak knowing full well I would most likely loose my head too. I can't speak but my eyes tell it all. I watch as they open her cage and grab her headless body and drag it along with her friends.

**Time skip 8 hours:**

A few hours ago the next round of guards came and saw my state. They seemed shocked and stared at the head that still was laid in my lap. They took me along with all the other girls left to the shower room and told us to clean up in 30 minutes. We all showered, none of us dared speak. I was glad no one tried to talk me, I was still in shock but hurried as I cleaned my body and shaved. I washed my hair and scratched my scalp. Most of the girls stayed away from me. I had cleaned of all the blood but still felt like it was there.

When we finished we were given new rags to wear. After we changed we didn't head back to our cages. Instead we were brought to the cargo bay and were rounded up with guards surrounding us. I tried asking one of the guards what was going on but he ignored me and continued watching the other girls. We waited for what seemed like hours before we were led to the deck. After being in the dark for so long the sun was a nice change. It blinded my eyes and I had to use my hands to shade my eyes. When I could finally stand the sun I looked and spotted our destination about a mile away. Hargeon, finally everything clicked. We were going to Hargeon, and we were going to be sold.

**Hey guys, this is the longest chapter I have written for either of my stories. Anyway I decided to start writing my own actual book! I will have to dedicate a lot of time so I might not update as much as I would like. You guys can find info on my stories and such at **** ScarletRoseAngel?ref=aymt_homepage_panel**

**For info on my stories and polls and such**

**Also I got a Wattpad account but have yet to put any stories on it **** user/ScarletRoseAngel**

**Anyway that's all for now, next Chapter will be for Ships in the Night. As always it's been fun, this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Lips I've touched

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The smell of the bustling city is what hit me first. The smell of freshly cooked bread filled my nostrils making me realize how hungry I was. My stomach growled on instinct, getting me unwanted attention from my captors. "Ay, looks like the sluts hungry." Moron number one says. Moron two then looked at me before saying "Her new master is going fill her up, that's for sure." I cringe at their words, knowing full well its darker meaning. "Assuming she gets bought that is." Moron one rebuttals back. "Oh she will." Moron two says while practically eye raping me. I shiver inwardly and turn my gaze to the sea.

Here we were on the dock waiting for the damn coach to get here because Bora insisted he needed to rest even though the only thing he's done at all is raped us girls. Yep that's right. Before we're sold at markets around the world they "test" us out. If you are not purchased at your first three auctions then you become permanent property to Bora. If this happens one of these happens usually, but sometimes more or all. A possibility is becoming Bora's personal toy. That's only if he really enjoys you. Another possibility is you become a hit woman, where basically you sleep with any of the crew's enemies. Then when there senses are dull you slit a throat or two then scamper of with a dead man's gold in your pocket.

I guess it's better than becoming a…toy. I don't know if I'm going to get bought or not. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a carriage clattering down the road towards us. As the carriage comes into view I feel a gun pressed to my back. Knowing full well what would happen if I disobeyed I take a few shaky steps forward. Why am I shaking so badly, is it because now I know they won't hesitate to kill me. They must of noticed my shaking because next thing I know I'm being pushed roughly from behind. I fall and land on my elbows scraping them in the process. I wince in pain as one of them puts their foot on my back. "Not so tough now bitch are you?" he mocks. He starts to put more weight on me pushing me further into ground.

I feel my skin get more damaged. It's hard to believe that once it had been picture perfect, and now… Let's just say I'm a canvas that's been marked in traumatizing ways. "Enough." I hear a voice ring out. I feel the tension on my back start to fade. I struggle to get up finding it difficult with the chains on not just my wrists and ankles, but on my heart too. What was the point? To live in constant fear of the unknown, to be a princess locked away safely in her tower. Even though these last few weeks have been hell, I don't regret my choice. I rather face every hardship life has to offer than to barely live.

I look up to the source of the voice, it was none other than Bora, my captor. "You wouldn't want to break the merchandise would you?" he asks walking over towards us. "What do we have here?" Bora ponders out loud. He leans down and roughly grabs my chin. "Perhaps the lessons weren't enough. Maybe I could give you personal tutoring so you can learn your place." He harshly whispers into my ear. No… anything but that. I can't, no I won't go back. Anything has to be better than that. He withdraws and looks into my face "Now are you going to be a good girl or do I need to remind you. I still have that special room for us. Remember all the things we've done in there, maybe I should keep you and we could go visit that room every day."

The memories come back and hit me like a wave. I fall to the ground as a cry escapes my lips. All the fear, pain and unwanted pleasure that I've endured over these past few weeks keeps running through my head like a broken stereo replaying the same beat that keeps me up at night. The way their eyes were filled with lust as the reached for me, and how they whipped me for disobeying. I watched as so many innocent girls got their sanity ripped from them. I heard the screams but couldn't do anything about it. Just like last night. I couldn't save that girl, I couldn't do anything. I just watched as she fought for something, as she actually tried. I thought I was strong for being able to survive this long, but all I have done is sat there quietly as injustice is done to others and me. "So are you going to behave?" Bora mockingly asks. Knowing full well I was no match for them all I reluctantly nod my head. I watch as a cruel smile forms on his lips, lips I've sadly touched many times.

**Wow… it's been almost two months since I last updated. I know I'm a terrible person but I've been busy… Ok fine, I've been binge watching and reading. What can I say, if it's good dedicate your life to it and never leave your home. At least that's what I've been doing. I'm just kidding, I actually just got back from camping and have been busy non stop. I wanted to write but my friends actually want to hang out. Who knew actually getting a social life would be so hard. I mean you actually have to do stuff, OUTSIDE! It's crazy! Thanks guys for reading my story, it means a lot. Anyway next update should be soon, it's been Fantazaling talking to you guys, as always until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel sighing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Golden Cage for a Golden Dove

All I could feel was the pressure of the handcuffs Bora had especially had made for me. Seeing as I was a "rebel" and needed to be punished frequently, Bora had special handcuffs made that magically tighten at every noise my voice box made. Bora often uses them during my sessions with the bastard. Everything from coughing to moans caused them to tighten. And well… let's just say he causes them to tighten. As we made our way to the market the hand cuffs tightened. I couldn't help but cough as dirt found its way to my throat, blinding me and choking me up. As if on cue another cough racks my body causing the handcuffs to start digging into my skin. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from whimpering.

By the time we had arrived not only was the auction packed but my wrists were bleeding. I grit my teeth as the metal continues rubbing against my raw skin. At our arrival thousands of hungry eyes find there way to us. One guy even licked his lips as if eyeing his favorite dish. The thought causes me to shiver and I avert my eyes looking anywhere but there. My eyes find its way to the other girls, some of them looked ecstatic while others looked as horrified as I was feeling. I learned a long time ago from my father that you must never show if you're afraid. Even still all I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

Just as I'm about to be swallowed by the deep dark abyss, I'm interrupted by our captors moving us back stage. Although my feet abide my mind is thrashing, refusing to give in. When all of us are back stage Bora finally releases my hands from the cuffs. Bora takes my hands as he examines my wrists. "Medic, some bandages for the girl." He says without taking his eyes of my wrists still enraptured by his much larger hands. Not much later a medic comes over and examines my wrists as well. Bora watches us as she cleans out my wounds. Then she takes out bandages from her medic bag and wraps my wrists just enough for it to heal.

As she turns to leave I mouth out a "Thank you". The medic seems sad and just gives me a sad smile before moving on to bandage up another unlucky soul. Backstage was packed with slaves from all over Fiore. No matter where I looked I was only reminded of my predicament. What's worse I wonder, being a slave and loosing your mind, or keeping it and waiting as the clock ticks until you're the only sane one left.

Other than us the backstage had cages and shackles, and pools of dried blood. The ceiling was high and the rafters' hung over head. The room temperature seemed to drop every second causing goose bumps to run along my arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" my eyes snap over to the thrashing girl next to me. There are multiple gashes along her arms and a patch over her left eye. Her orange hair was spiky and had clumps of dried blood.

There were guards around her trying to force her into a silver cage half her height. She kept struggling even though she was obviously out numbered. Deciding I didn't want to just stand around anymore I make a move to go help her only to be held back by a different set of guards. I turn to see a similar cage only gold though. As they push me towards I turn my head to see them stuff her inside rather roughly. I allow them to lead me to the cage reluctantly feeling even more trapped than before. Even though I'm cooperating they shove me roughly into the golden cage. Once I'm in I realize just how cramped it is.

I maneuver around to face the girl in the silver cage. Her hands are clamped on the bars and she glares at the guards. I open my mouth to talk to her when the guards pick up her cage. I watch as fear materializes in her eyes as she's carried away to the front stage. The sound of people bidding flows backstage and I know right there and then that it didn't matter to them who we were. It only mattered if we'd fetch a hefty price. I was a Golden Dove inside a Golden cage.

**Hey guys, I know it's been two months. I'm really sorry. I've had a lot going on during summer and needed some time to rejuvenate before school starts again. Hope you guys like it. I know it's not long. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and sooner. Again I'm super sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Anyway it's been fantazaling hanging with you guys. Until next time this is the ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sold to the handsome Devils

In my cage I actually felt safe, that is until I opened my eyes to the truth. This was it. I'm most likely going to be sold to some perverted man with the craziest fetishes and a receding hairline. I outwardly shiver at the thought catching the attention of some of the bidders in front of me. "Look she's cold, don't worry sweetheart I could warm you up." A bidder says from the audience. It's dark so I can't see who said it but I can tell the auction is packed. The only light comes from the spotlights pointed at us. I'm on the stage with about twenty other girls. All of us are in cages and but mine is the only one that's gold. Everyone else resides in a silver cage as small as mine and filled with as much fear if not more.

Bora joins all of us on stage with that cocky grin on his face. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I know you are all eager to start bidding as I am so lets get started shall we." The audience applause respectfully and divert their attention to us as if deciding which desserts to devour and which to ignore. Whistles and cat calls rise from the audience making me sick. There torment continues throughout the night as one by one every girl is sold and sent of to start their new living hell. After what seems like an eternity but not long enough it's my turn to be sold.

"Now here is one of my personal favorites." Bora says while practically eye raping me. Well it's better than the real thing… "She also comes with these very special cuffs." He holds up the chains that had earlier bit into my skin. My skin tingles remembering the numbing pain they had brought me.

"Now let's start at-" "1 BILLION JEWEL" a voice interrupts Bora causing the entire audience to gasp. Bora obviously flustered speaks into his mike "I guess we're starting a 1 mill-"

"Is it not enough for you?" a second voice starts sounding amused. "We could up the price to say, 10 Billion." The first voice offers. I scan the crowd looking for the source of the voices but due to the dark audience and the blaring light on me I'm unable to do so. For once Bora is speechless and he stares gaping at the audience. If it weren't for the situation I probably would've been laughing at how stupid he looks gaping like a fish.

After a moment Bora composes himself and says the fateful words I had been dreading. "SOLD!"

**Hey guys… long time no see. I know, I know, it's been 2 months for this story and 4 months for Ships in the Night. I've just been busy with school and stuff. I know it's not long but I prefer doing necessary gaps like this one… I also update quicker when I have less to write for each chapter. I promise I'll update soon. Expect in sometime this week. Also I'm working on my own book and hope to get it published sometime next year. However I've been using the last few months working on plot and character development. Think of it as a un announced break that I'm back from. Also I have another fan fiction I'm working on that will be released upon the ending of Ships in the Night. Also a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favored my story. And Guest I promise I won't stop writing.**

**Until next time this is ScarletRoseAngel signing out.**


End file.
